Protected by the Sand
by Ms. Bear
Summary: GaaSaku; Sakura and Gaara are secret lovers. When the Chuunin exams start, Gaara and his siblings arrive in Konoha, and Gaara's first priority is seeing Sakura. Who knows the conflicts their love affair will stir up!
1. Sakura To the Rescue

**Chapter 1: Sakura Saves the Day!**

Konohamaru was being held by Kankoro as Naruto, Sakura, Moegi, and Udon watched. Sakura could see Sasuke on a tree branch looking like he was enjoying the show.

_'Stupid Bastard...' _she growled in her head. Sighing, she threw a few shuriken Kankuro's way, sending him hurtling backwards into the tree behind him. Konohamaru, free from the puppet-master's grasp, scampered away to hide behind Naruto. Glancing up, Sakura caught sight of Sasuke losing his footing on the tree branch only to catch himself just before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck? You stupid bitch!" Kankuro yelled, stepping towards her. Sakura felt the sand around her feet growing restless as Kankuro's foul mouth spat out insult after insult. She calmed the agitated sand down, pushing her palms down towards the ground gently. Assured Sakura didn't need it's help, the sand circled lazily around her feet. Temari crouched to launch her fan and noticed the swirling sand. Smirking, she snapped her fan shut.

"Ha, you're dead now little girl! That sand will kill you now that you've angered it,"she proclaimed smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura only smiled, petting the sand that was now swirling around her slowly. It pushed up into her hand, welcoming the touch. Temari and Kankoro's mouths were wide open in shock, as were everyone else's.

"H-How did you...?" Temari gasped as Sakura disappeared. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Sakura flitted into focus on a tree branch above everyone. Hidden from the view of the confused ninja below, she clung to a certain crimson-haired figure. In a swirl of sand, they were both gone

**TBC**

**5/18/11: Going through and editing some of my stories. Wow it's been so long!**


	2. Interrupted

**Chapter 2: **Interrupted

Sakura was slammed against the wall of her apartment and straight into a rough kiss. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, begging for entrance (Which she, of course, gave). Their tongues twisted and fought against one another for dominance, when finally, Sakura gave in. They soon separated for some much-needed oxygen. Gaara nuzzled her neck.

"Sakura... I have missed you," he whispered. Sakura hissed in pleasure as he assaulted her neck with his tongue and teeth, licking, nipping, and biting her soft flesh. Her neck was her soft spot, and Gaara knew that all too well.

"I have... Ah! ...missed you t-too!" she panted out, fisting her hands into Gaara's blood-red locks. Before they could go any further, Sakura's doorbell rang. Both Sakura and Gaara growled in frustration, and Sakura stomped towards the door and slammed it open.

"What the hell do you-... Oh! ... Hi Kakashi-sensei! ... Why are you here?" Sakura blinked, surprised to see her teacher at the door. Kakashi took in her appearance with a wide eye. Her hair was frizzed and tossed about, her shirt was practically hanging off of her, she was out of breath and sweaty, and... were those... WERE THOSE - !

"Sakura... are those... hickies...?" Kakashi gulped, already knowing the answer. That would mean... that there was another person in the apartment with her... and they were doing...or getting ready to... ! Which meant that he had interrupted Sakura and whoever was with her in the apartment while they were getting ready to do... it.

"Well, you know what? Never mind! You can train later! Just read this," he dropped a bunch of files into her arms, "and you can go continue with... whatever it is you're... doing..." With an awkward wave, Kakashi high-tailed it out of there. Sakura walked back inside and set the stack of papers down.

"Well that was weird," she said, hands on her hips. Gaara nodded in agreement. He knew the papers were about the Chuunin Exams, which he was going to tell her about anyway. He was hoping she'd stay out of harm's way and sit out. But, knowing Sakura as well as he did, he knew she would never miss the chance to kick someone's ass. All that he hoped for was that she made it through the exams safely.

Arms curled around his neck, breaking him out of his thoughts. A naughty pair of lips latched onto his neck, and he smirked as hot breath was blown into his ear moments after.

"Where were we?"

**TBC**

**5/18/11: Edit edit edit *yawn***


End file.
